


Hannibal Rewatch Drabbles

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hannibal Rewatch, Multi, Wordcount: 100, fantasizing about murder, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to participate in the Hannibal rewatch, and so subsequently the 100 word drabble challenge set out by <a href="http://emungere.tumblr.com/">emungere</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S01E01: Aperitif

**Author's Note:**

> It may only be a 100 word drabble, but I still managed to include some gory imagery, so I'm just noting a warning for that! This drabble was an interesting challenge to get to exactly 100 words!

Hannibal smiles as he cuts into Cassie Boyle’s chest, watching her eyes bulge and her face turn red with detached interest. This gift he is creating for Will is more exciting than he’s felt in a long time, and he relishes the feel of Cassie’s blood and bones as he works to crack her open with precision. He knows that this gift will be seen and understood, the way that Hannibal wants Will to understand it. Hannibal can see Will’s frustration in this case, with this ‘sensitive psychopath,’ and it pleases him to help Will _see_.

He removes Cassie’s lungs.


	2. S01E02: Amuse Bouche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Amuse Bouche, some musings from Will about willingly going back to therapy.

It’s funny, returning to Hannibal’s office because he wants to. No,  _ needs _ to. He thought he had decided to maintain his careful animosity to keep the inevitable psychoanalysis at bay.  And yet here he is, telling Hannibal things he’s never felt comfortable telling anyone, and talking to him is so cathartic. Hannibal asks the right questions, gives answers that make Will feel just a little less alone. He’s never felt less than alone in his entire life.

  
They talk about connections, and Will leaves with the sense that for the first time, he may have found a connection for himself.


	3. S01E03: Potage

She told Nicholas Boyle that Abigail was out of her coma.

The Minnesota Shrike case was already a media circus, so it’s not like there’s any harm in orchestrating a little more sensationalism. Well, maybe a little harm. But it makes for a great story, and if Freddie’s going to maximize future book sales, she’s not going to sit around and hope things get more interesting. Abigail was shutting her out for now, so a little encouragement was needed. A little fear to motivate her to set the record straight, with Freddie’s help.

Besides, she was curious what would happen.


	4. S01E04: Oeuf

Liking and hating someone at the same time seemed a common pattern in Abigail’s life. She loved her dad, but hated him for making her a part of his shitty coping mechanisms. She liked that Freddie was offering a chance for Abigail to tell her own story, but hated the obvious personal ambitions that Freddie brought along.

Doctor Bloom she appreciated, for the support she gave, but Abigail hated the way the psychiatrist looked at her with suspicion as she asked probing questions.

Doctor Lecter, however, she liked. He understood, when no one else did. It made her feel safe.


	5. S01E05: Coquilles

His last session with Will Graham had almost gone awry. Difficult to keep focused when Will spoke of wrapping himself up in a sleeping bag, strapping himself down to keep from sleepwalking. All Hannibal could think about was how interesting it might be to tie him up, to see ropes of crimson against Will’s skin.

Then he smelled him.

The sickly-sweet aroma of a fevered mind, and he had almost given himself away. As Will left his office, Hannibal pictured him on a bed with fine, satin sheets, beautifully tied with intricate kinbaku patterns.

Dangerous to indulge in such fantasies.


	6. S01E06: Entrée

It was so vivid. Too vivid. He could feel her eyes give way beneath his thumbs, the heat as he pushed into her eye sockets, as her blood ran through his fingers.

It felt incredible. Exhilarating. He could see how she crawled away from him, blind and bleeding, while he remained calm as he followed her slow progress, and he could feel his hand wrapped around the cold metal of the IV stand before he plunged it into her back.

He swore he could still feel the chill over his palm, and he shoved his hands into his pockets, shaking.


	7. S01E07: Sorbet

Will wanted to stay for dinner, if he was being honest. He just didn’t want to share Hannibal’s attention with anyone else. The image of Hannibal wrist-deep in that man’s abdominal cavity was burned into Will’s mind, and it made him feel a whole lot of things that he wasn’t really prepared to dig into, but he wanted… Well. Maybe he wanted Hannibal to try and dig into it.

Hannibal had said that Will would find him interesting, eventually. It had been amusing, but Will hadn’t really believed him, then. There was something compelling about him now, however. Something… alluring.


	8. S01E08: Fromage

Seeing Hannibal take an interest in someone else was already a deviation from what Bedelia had come to expect of him. His interest in Will Graham was not only unexpected, but filled her with a chill she couldn’t quite interpret. Another piece in the puzzle that was Hannibal Lecter, but no more useful than any she had collected thus far.

Still, the carefully crafted person suit was slipping. Each appointment became more unsettling than the last, and fascinated as she was by what she glimpsed beneath, she also knew that her situation was becoming precarious.

She needed to be careful.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :D
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as [chronicopheliac](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com)!


End file.
